This invention relates to an electric switch and more particularly the invention relates to a push-button switch which is adapted to be opened and closed by successive operations of the push-button. Such a switch may be termed a "push-push" switch and the switch is moved from a circuit completing position to a circuit breaking position by pushing the push-button, and is subsequently returned from the circuit breaking position to the circuit completing position by again pushing the push-button.